RoadTrip
by PetitJ
Summary: Jane y Lisbon tiene ciertos asuntos que se niegan a compartir con el otro, pero un pequeño imprevisto camino a una escena del crimen puede que cambie las cosas...o las empeore.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicos! aquí de nuevo con un nuevo fanfic! Espero que les guste porque la verdad es que provino de una inspiración divina (me tomó menos de una hora escribirlo y pasarlo al compu) así que no sé cómo esté ni cómo terminará XDU. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que no pienso contenerme esta vez en cuanto a momentos Jisbon se trata ;D_

**Disclaimer:** _The Mentalist no me pertenece...Rayos!_

* * *

**I**

-¿Por qué noto cierta hostilidad de tu parte, Lisbon?- bromeó Jane sin apartar de vista de la carretera.

Lisbon puso los ojos en blanco y desterrada al asiento del copiloto comenzó a discar el número de Cho en su teléfono celular.

-tú eres el que lee mentes aquí. Deberías saber que no hay ninguna clase de hostilidad, al menos de mi parte- respondió mientras aguardaba que atendiesen del otro lado de la línea.

-Creo q es algo infantil de tu parte molestarte porque te he ganado en piedra, papel y tijeras para ver en qué auto nos íbamos y quién conducía a la escena del crimen.

-Creo que lo infantil aquí es que decidiésemos eso de esa manera ¿Acaso tienes 5 años? ¡Maldición!- exclamó al darse cuenta que no tenía señal. Cerró de un golpe su celular y lo guardó otra vez en su bolsillo.

-Creo que alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana- dijo dándole un vistazo algo preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

-Perfecto- respondió mientras posaba sus ojos en las múltiples hileras de árboles al costado del camino e importándole un bledo si Jane le creía o no. En realidad estaba de malhumor. Habían encontrado a un muchacho de 12 años asfixiado en el condado de Tehama, al norte de California y eso no le alegraba el día a nadie. Sin embargo, la verdad era que todo marchaba mal para ella últimamente. No lograba concentrarse un 100 por ciento en su trabajo y temía que pronto eso comenzara a pasarle la cuenta. Afortunadamente todo aquello aún pasaba desapercibido para el resto, pero ella muy estaba conciente de que se le estaban pasando detalles importantes por alto. Una pista o algo en la declaración de un sospechoso y hoy retrasarse camino al trabajo, tanto así que el resto se había tenido que adelantar a la escena del crimen y ella estaba atrapada en un viaje de más de 3 horas con Jane al volante de su dudoso cacharro.

No era que le molestase tenerlo a su lado ni mucho menos. El problema era él y su maldita afición por analizar cada movimiento suyo. Quizás era su imaginación, pero este último tiempo lo notaba más pendiente de ella que antes…pero fuese así o no, a Jane nunca se le iba ninguna cosa y lo que menos quería era que supiese la razón de por qué su cabeza parecía estar en otro planeta. Era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar sola y lo menos que quería era tener una sesión de terapia con él ni nadie.

Jane, por su lado no quiso preguntar qué le sucedía. Era evidente que algo le molestaba desde hace tiempo. Para ser más precisos, desde la muerte de Bosco. Sonreía menos y trabajaba más y no por ello de una manera muy eficiente. No obstante, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado que hablase acerca de eso, prefería mantener su distancia. Él también tenía algunas cosas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza y que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Dudaba que fuese de mucha ayuda así por lo que por el momento lo mejor era tratar de seguir como siempre, aunque no podía negar que estaban más introvertidos de lo usual.

-¿crees que haya sido el padrastro?- dijo Jane de pronto, harto del silencio que se había apoderado de ellos.

Lisbon dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

-¿cómo dices?- preguntó disimulando el hecho de que estaba completamente distraída.

-el caso, Lisbon- explicó-. El muchacho, Landon Florrick. Comenzó a tener problemas conductuales después de que su madre se volvió a casar…

-sí…puede que tengas razón- dijo dándole un vistazo al archivo del caso, tratando de concentrarse en nada más que eso-. El padrastro me suena como el perfecto sospechoso…

De pronto, justo cuando Lisbon comenzaba a sentirse otra vez como ella misma, un crujido pudo escucharse desde el añoso motor del Citröen.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó algo preocupada.

-Nada…Supongo. Nunca había hecho ese sonido- respondió él tan desconcertado como ella.

- creo que lo mejor es que te detengas y revises que sucede…

-en serio, Lisbon. No creo que sea algo de importancia, además, no ha vuelto a suceder ¿Cierto?

Lisbon frunció el ceño poco convencida de la seguridad y ligereza con la que el consultor se estaba tomando el asunto. Ya iban tarde a la escena del crimen, lo peor que podía sucederle ahora era quedarse atascada en medio de la nada cuando parecía que iba a ponerse a llover en cualquier momento y sobretodo con Jane como acompañante.

-en serio que creo que deberíamos detenernos. Esta es la razón por la que no quería venir en tu auto. No entiendo cómo sigues conduciendo este vejestorio.

-me gusta pensar que es un "clásico" en vez de un vejestorio- aclaró divertido- además, creo que va con mi personalidad…

Justo cuando Lisbon iba a responder a esa afirmación con un comentario mordaz acerca de las similitudes entre el cacharro y su dueño, se escuchó un crujido aún más desastroso.

-_oh…oh_- fue todo lo que Jane logró decir antes de que el vehículo se detuviese por completo. Sin atreverse a mirar a Lisbon, trató de hacerlo andar pero en ninguno de los 3 intentos lo logró. Miró algo nervioso alrededor en busca de una solución (claro está, sin dar cuenta de ello, por fuera seguía tan confiado como siempre) hasta que vio un cartel al costado del camino. A un par de kilómetros había una estación de servicios…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Lisbon al ver cómo súbitamente se bajaba del carro y le tendía, con su mejor sonrisa por supuesto, la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-espero que hayas traído paraguas. Nada mejor que caminar para espantar el malhumor ¿no?

Con un poco de suerte pudiese que estuviese en lo cierto, aunque lo cierto era que Lisbon no estaba segura de ello debido a que su mente al fin estaba totalmente concentrada…¡Concentrada en darle un buen golpe en el rostro y acabar con ese irritante buen humor!

* * *

Reviews plz!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola chicos! Segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste. No estoy muy convencida sobre él, pero ya saben cómo soy yo. Disfrútenlo._

_PS: gracias Agent_Glory por la inspiración! ;D_

**Disclaimer**: creo que es obvio que The Mentalist no me pertenece…lo notarían si fuera así…*evil laugh*

* * *

**II**

-Día encantador para una caminata ¿No es cierto?- dijo Jane de buen talante mientras Lisbon iba un poco más adelante y sin siquiera dignarse a voltear para responderle. Por el bien del consultor había decidido ignorarlos los 30 minutos que llevaban de marcha. Quizás así evitaría cometer un acto de violencia en su contra. Sin embargo, parecía que Jane no tenía la más mínima intención de seguir su ejemplo porque, ya fuese una piña bajo un árbol o cierta nube con forma de cierto cantante de la década de los 50, todo le llamaba lo suficiente la atención como compartir su fascinación por cada uno de sus descubrimientos. Todo esto, sumándole el frío que iba en aumento y la lluvia que amenazaba con caer en cualquier minuto, ya la estaba exasperando más allá de lo que su nivel de tolerancia podía soportar.

-¿seguro de que no tienes señal?- preguntó Lisbon sin detenerse. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero quizás así se callaba por un rato.

Jane sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y lo revisó.

-_nop_, muerto igual que el tuyo- respondió algo desesperanzado de no darle la respuesta que hubiese querido.

Ella dio un bufido de fastidio. Lo más probable es que el resto del equipo ya hubiese llegado a Tehama y se estuviesen preguntando dónde rayos estaban. Sabía que cuando supiesen la razón de su retraso no habría problemas, pero no soportaba la idea de que por unas horas fuese considerada como una jefa irresponsable y poco profesional…Y todo cortesía de Patrick Jane.

Lo que ella ignoraba era que toda la charla insípida e irritante a la cual la estaba sometiendo era un intento de su parte para distraerla y, con un poco de suerte, provocarla. No era que quisiera verla enfadada o infeliz. Sabía que últimamente estaba bajo mucha presión, pero también que era de esa clase de personas que se guardaba todo y lidiaba con ello en silencio. Dio un suspiro, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y miró el cielo pensando en su próxima jugada. Técnicamente no estaba violando su regla de no involucrarse en sus problemas si hacía que se los escupiera en la cara. Ella se sentiría mejor y el asunto quedaría ahí un tiempo más. Todos felices.

-creo que no es necesario caminar tan rápido, Lisbon- bromeó volviendo a la carga-. Supongo que podemos dejar que los chicos se las arreglen solos por una vez. Hasta donde yo lo veo este caso es pan comido…Tengo la corazonada de que el padrastro es el culpable…

-un momento- pegunto Lisbon volteando a mirarlo con sincera extrañeza-¿Qué pasó con tu completa incapacidad para resignarte a que el sospechoso más evidente es el culpable?

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió

-supongo que es el aire campestre o algo así. Aclara la mente más de lo que tú crees.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante esa afirmación. Seguir hablando de las bondades del clima húmedo y la flora boscosa no iba a hacerla olvidar de que por su culpa estaban en semejante aprieto.

-aire campestre o no, soy la jefa aquí. No puedo estar revoloteando por ahí sin tomar conciencia de cómo mi comportamiento puede afectar a mis colegas…

-_Auch_, ¿eso fue una indirecta, agente Lisbon?- preguntó divertido, presionándola un poco más.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró avergonzada. No había dicho eso con intención…bueno, quizás sí, pero no de adrede.

-no… ¡No! Sólo digo que al contrario de ti, tengo más en juego si cometo un error.

-¡Ahá! Entonces admites que yo tengo que ver en la _raison d'être _de tu comentario- la acusó sin dejar de sonreír.

Lisbon bajó la mirada y trató de recolectar el último vestigio de paciencia en su interior antes de responderle.

-¿sabes qué?- dijo retomando la marcha-. _Bite me_. Ya estamos retrasados. Lo ideal es que te dejases de niñerías y apuraras el paso.

Ahora Jane se sentía frustrado. Sólo estaba consiguiendo molestarla más y no que se desquitara con él. Sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. Necesitaba un golpe certero e infalible. Una molesta llovizna estaba comenzando a caer y no tardaría en convertirse en una lluvia torrencial. Si quería hacer este viaje más llevadero tenía que actuar pronto.

-creo que alguien necesita vacaciones…-tarareó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchase.

-¿perdón?- preguntó harta al fin y dirigiéndose a él amenazadoramente.

-lo que escuchaste-respondió-. Llegas tarde al trabajo y se te pasan detalles que hasta un novato notaría. Seamos honestos, lo de hoy fue sólo un desafortunado imprevisto. Tú rendimiento ha decaído bastante. Nadie podría culparte, han sido semanas difíciles- puso una mano en su hombro con actitud condescendiente-. _Yo_ no podría culparte…

Lisbon lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par por un par de segundos. Le costaba procesar la desfachatez con la que las que esas palabras salían de su boca. Sin embargo, el desconcierto pronto se convirtió en ofensa y de un zarpazo hizo que se apartara.

-¡como si me importara si me culpas o no!- exclamó furiosa-. Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que pasa por mi mente estos días….

-lo sé. Una mente nublada por el dolor no piensa fríamente. Tú misma me lo has hecho ver…

-¿insinúas que la muerte de Bosco me ha dejado tan mal como para afectar mi trabajo?

-¡No! Bueno…sí, quizás…- respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

De pronto se desató la lluvia que desde hace horas se estaba anunciando. Lisbon lo agradeció. Tenía los ojos llorosos y con el rostro mojado no se iba a notar.

-no sé que extraño intento de terapia estás probando conmigo- dijo conteniendo las ganas de seguir gritando-, pero lo mejor es que te detengas. Si lo que quieres es que me desahogue contigo estás perdiendo tu tiempo…

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó sintiéndose algo acorralado. Al parecer se había vuelto un poco translúcido para ella porque en parte había comprendido su pequeño plan- ¿Quién puede escucharte mejor que yo?

Lisbon soltó una carcajada sardónica.

-como si tú no tuvieses ciertos asuntos que te niegas a compartir conmigo…

-¿podrías ser más específica?- preguntó teniendo la ligera corazonada de que no se refería al hecho de negarse a hablar de sus propias pérdidas.

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Tú tampoco has estado muy concentrado que digamos. Creo que si te la pasaras menos pendiente de cada movimiento mío lo más probable es que pensaras por un segundo en revisar el motor de tu auto…Y este comportamiento irresponsable también se remonta de la muerte de Bosco ¿cierto?- dijo llorando al fin gracias al resguardo de la lluvia-. Pero Bosco nunca te agradó como para sentirse triste por su partida. Entonces sólo me queda una cosa por pensar…

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro. Ella llena de reproche y él disimulando que al parecer Lisbon había visto a través de su mentira y sabía que le había ocultado las verdaderas últimas palabras de Bosco.

* * *

Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicos. Primero que todo, quiero agradecer todas sus maravillosa reviews. En serio que las aprecio todas y cada una de ellas. En segundo lugar, quisiera disculparme por el retraso en cuanto a actualizar (se quemó la fuente de poder de mi computadora) y en último lugar quisiera aclarar que este es el último capítulo en que Jane y Lisbon están enojados (así que les pido un poco más de paciencia ;D)_

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece…(no sería genial que así fuese XD)

* * *

**III**

-lo siento, agente Lisbon- dijo el oficial Jenner, algo intimidado por la presencia de la mujer, aunque menuda, evidentemente furiosa y empapada hasta los huesos-, pero las líneas telefónicas no funcionan y las carreteras están interrumpidas hasta nuevo aviso. Es la peor tormenta de la temporada.

Lisbon se apartó el mechón de cabello pegado a su rostro sin poder creer cómo el día empeoraba de las maneras más increíbles y cruelmente creativas.

-comprenda que nos esperan en una escena del crimen hace horas. Es crucial su cooperación ¡Necesito hablar con su superior!-exigió.

A pesar de que el oficial en un principio se sentía amenazado ante ella, rápidamente sintió la necesidad de hacerle ver que por muy agente estatal que fuese, ella estaba en su territorio y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-yo soy mi superior- respondió secamente-. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por usted y su esposo es rentarles una de las cabañas del motel más cercano y ofrecerle un teléfono en la mañana si es que la tormenta cede.

Jenner, lejos de obtener el efecto deseado, se extrañó al ver que era la sorpresa, y no el enfado, lo que podía ver en la expresión de la agente.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que es mi esposo? Es el consultor de mi unidad, por eso no trae una placa- aclaró tajante. Miró a través de la ventana de la pequeña comisaría a Jane hablando con los mecánicos del taller cercano, seguramente convenciéndolos de que fuesen por su auto lo antes posible.

No se habían hablado por el resto del camino. Ni siquiera un pequeño comentario de alegría al encontrarse con civilización otra vez al dar con la famosa estación de servicios. Lisbon ya no estaba de mal humor (al menos no tanto). Se sentía mejor al haberse desahogado en la discusión de una horas atrás, pero le incomodaba el hecho que, al parecer, ahora Jane era el que estaba molesto cuando tenía que ser todo lo contrario. Él le había mentido, no ella. Él la había presionado para que cayese en su estúpido jueguito, no ella ¡Era absurdo que ahora la ignorase como si no existiese! Bueno, de cualquier modo, la cabeza de Jane jamás había funcionado como la suya…y la del resto del mundo.

-¿Entonces…?- la interrumpió el oficial tratándola de bajarla a tierra al ver que no le estaba tomando atención.

-supongo que no hay otra opción- refunfuñó volviendo en sí-. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptar su oferta. Necesitamos una habitación con dos camas para pasar la noche…

Sí, valía la pena aclararle otra vez que no eran pareja. Tomando en cuenta la forma con la que había estado marchando su día, lo único que le faltaba era compartir la cama con él...

* * *

Jane por su lado había logrado convencer a los mecánicos para que fuesen por su auto a pesar de la lluvia. Admitía que había usado un poco de manipulación, pero sabía que era más efectiva que la técnica "yo soy la autoridad aquí" que Lisbon debía estar usando en la comisaría.

Esperó de mala gana en el cobertizo del taller mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros y Lisbon terminaba con lo suyo. No estaba acostumbrado que las cosas se le diesen vuelta en la cara. No era algo que le causara mucha gracia a un mal perdedor como él. Lo que había comenzado como una pequeña artimaña para hacerle un favor a su colega había terminado en un verdadero desastre. Lisbon estaba molesta y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada al respecto, o más bien, no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada al respecto. Lo que Bosco había dicho era algo que no iba a compartir con nadie y menos con ella. Podía odiarlo, maldecirlo o suspenderlo, pero no iba a ceder. Lo sentía por ella, pero era su palabra final.

-tenemos que esperar hasta mañana- dijo Lisbon apareciendo a su lado sin que lo hubiese notado-. No hay teléfonos ni caminos al menos hasta que la tormenta amaine- le estiró dos impermeables Jenner le había prestando y el equipaje que ambos habían preparado para su estancia en Tehama-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos en un motel cercano hasta que eso pase. La comisaría correrá con los cargos. Tiene dos camas...- se apresuró a aclarar al ver el rostro dubitativo de Jane y sintiéndose estúpida al sonrojarse como una colegiala ante la necesidad de aclarar ese punto.

Él todo lo que hizo fue asentir obediente por respuesta. Tomo su bolso y la siguió hasta la patrulla que los esperaba para llevarlos hasta el motel. Las cosas iban cada vez mejor…

El viaje fue corto y bastante incómodo. En primer lugar, por la ley del hielo que ambos se habían decidido imponer mutuamente y en segundo, porque estaban completamente empapados. El llegar al motel y ver su cabaña tampoco ayudó mucho a reparar su ánimo. Las paredes de madera tenían manchas de humedad que se estaban impregnando en los añosos muebles. Mientras que la decoración y los cubrecamas de pésimo gusto ofenderían incluso al decorador más mediocre.

Sin embargo, a Jane no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo y mojado y todo se lanzo en la cama más cercana mientras Lisbon se despedía del oficial Jenner, quien le aseguró que se encargaría de ultimar todos los detalles y que pasaría por ellos en la mañana. Una vez que se había marchado, tuvo la tentación de advertirle a Jane si lo que quería era pescar un resfriado así, pero se contuvo. No estaba para bromas y sermones, así que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Para cuando volvió, él ya se había mudado de ropa y veía TV con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas. Lisbon se sentó en el borde de su cama y lo miró detenidamente. Aún no entendía la actitud inmadura que estaba teniendo. Si había un culpable ahí era él, pero estaba consciente de que si ella no hacía nada al respecto la situación sólo podía empeorar. Alguien tenía que ceder y su experiencia le había enseñado que si había una persona más terca que ella esa era Jane, así que, quisiera o no, tendría que ser ella esa persona.

-necesitamos hablar-dijo sacando la voz al fin. Jane apagó el destartalado aparato y asintió para dar a entender que la escuchaba.

-creo que está más que claro que no manejamos bien la situación allá en la carretera-comenzó- y como tu superior me disculpo por haber actuado de una manera tan poco profesional…

-supongo que como consultor me disculpo por…no lo sé- respondió- creo que si dejase de ser un idiota te quedarías sin trabajo, pero de cualquier manera me disculpo si te causé alguna molestia.

Lisbon puso los ojos en blanco, pero no sonrió al hacerlo como de costumbre. Su rostro seguía con expresión grave, lo que hizo entender a Jane que el asunto no había quedado en el olvido, al menos no en el plano profesional.

-aclarado ese punto, ahora puedo continuar. Como tu jefa te pido una disculpa, pero como tu igual no. Seré clara, necesito que…

-eso será imposible- la interrumpió-. No te diré lo que Bosco me dijo antes de morir.

-¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó perdiendo la compostura que había tratado de mantener hasta el momento al ver la actitud fría y sin culpabilidad con la que le había respondido-¡sé que tiene que ver conmigo así que…!

-el hecho que tú tengas que ver no significa que él hubiese querido que supieses. Si lo aprecias tanto como dices deberías respetar su última voluntad.

Ya iban dos veces en el día en las que ella se asombraba de su desfachatez. Ahora ponía palabras en la boca de alguien que jamás había apreciado en vida.

-¿es la voluntad de Bosco o la tuya la que te impide decirme?- preguntó acercándosele de pronto y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿acaso importa?- respondió sin inmutarse.

-dímelo...

-¿Admitirás que su muerte te afecta?

-¿acaso importa?- dijo ella soltándolo de un tiró no me dirías lo que quiero oír...

Tomó su impermeable colgado al lado de la puerta y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba un trago…o muchos en realidad. Preferiblemente tequila.

Jane tuvo la tentación de impedirle que se fuera, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, avivó más su decisión encogiéndose de hombros para demostrarle lo poco que le importaba que se enfadara con él. Sin embargo, una vez que ella ya se había ido lamento que por primera vez ambos estuviesen de acuerdo en algo. Ninguno pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

* * *

Último capítulo con Jane y Lisbon enfadados. Lo juro!

Reviews plz!


	4. Chapter 4

_Dicen que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones…Bueno, espero que este capítulo ejemplifique ese dicho. Creo que es el más Jisbon que he escrito hasta ahora así que estoy algo insegura acerca del resultado. Espero que les guste :D_

**Disclaimer.** The Mentalist no me pertenece...aún *evil laugh*

* * *

**IV**

Jane miró la hora con preocupación mientras daba vueltas por los canales sin ver nada realmente. Lisbon se había marchado hace mucho y la lluvia seguía tan fuerte como antes. Esperaba que estuviese bien, sobre todo a sabiendas de que en ese preciso momento debía estar atiborrándose de alcohol, específicamente de tequila.

Apagó la TV finalmente se sentó en la orilla de la cama pensativo. Desde que ella había cruzado esa puerta que estaba tentado por ir a buscarla y arreglar las cosas. De hecho, si hubiese dependido de él, la hubiese detenido antes de que cruzara por el umbral, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? Cualquier cosa sólo lo empeoraría a menos que fuese lo que ella quería escuchar. Podría haberla tomado por los brazos y gritárselo en la cara. Allá ella como lidiaba con las últimas palabras de Bosco. De cualquier manera, él era un hombre de un solo objetivo y no tenía por qué estar ocupando su mente en asuntos que no le incumbían y que sólo le quitaban facultades. Era problema de Bosco que así lo hubiese creído y hubiese confiado en él su última voluntad. Sin embargo, no podía ser el frío bastardo que Lisbon lo había acusado alguna vez de ser y desentenderse del asunto así como así. Las cosas habían dejado de funcionar hace bastante tiempo y no podía negar que la responsable de ese cambio necesitaba de su ayuda. Sí, esa era la verdad. Lisbon le importaba, quizás demasiado para su gusto. No se detenía a pensar mucho en ello porque tenía la corazonada que lo iba a conducir a lugares a los cuales no estaba seguro de estar listo de llegar, pero en esencia esa era la verdad. Bosco lo había visto y por ello había confiado en él.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacía la ventana sin esperar ver más que árboles, agua, fango y con suerte a Lisbon regresando a la cabaña, pero se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al hacerlo.

* * *

-¿tequila?- le ofreció Lisbon desde las escalerillas del cobertizo de la cabaña.

-no, gracias- respondió Jane mientas se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía una manta para que se cubriese. Estaba empapada otra vez, pero al parecer el tequila había hecho que no se diese cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, estaba aliviado de ver que no había bebido aún toda la botella-. Parece que tu pequeña expedición fue exitosa. Cuando te fuiste nunca pensé que encontrarías algo de beber por aquí…

Lisbon sonrió y bebió un sorbo de la botella, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntarle cómo se había enterado de sus planes en medio del calor de la pelea.

-bueno, eso demuestra que no me conoces tanto como creías…Todo lo que tenía que hacer era visitar la cabaña principal. No era de extrañarse que un lugar que se cae a pedazos tuviese algo para hacer la estadía más soportable.

Dio otro sorbo hasta que Jane le quitó la botella de los labios. Un poco más y estaría oficialmente ebria. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y como una niña se cruzó de brazos bajo la manta. Jane no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuanta de que por primera vez él era el adulto entre los dos.

-vamos adentro para que te seques- dijo frotándole los brazos para darle calor-. Vas a pescar una pulmonía si te quedas aquí.

-no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Llevo aquí mucho tiempo sólo que tú no lo notaste. Parece que no soy la única que está distraída últimamente. Necesitaba un rato para pensar.

Jane trató de leer en su rostro si es que se avecinaba una nueva pelea, pero no encontró señal de ella. Lisbon, a pesar de que estaba pasada de copas seguía con su semblante tranquilo y serio.

-dime que pensabas, a menos que quieras que lo averigüe por mi cuenta y sé cuanto te desagrada eso- bromeó haciéndola reír.

-pienso que…eres el hijo de perra más terco que he tenido el desagrado de conocer- dijo sin ninguna clase de tapujo.-, pero no creo que sea esa irritante especialidad tuya la que te impide ceder ¿me equivoco?

Jane, algo consternado por la "delicada" sinceridad de Lisbon, asintió.

-¿qué es tan malo que no puedes decirme?- preguntó.

-Lisbon- respondió tomándola por el hombro y haciéndola que lo mirase-. Debería bastarte con saber que es bastante malo y que te hago un favor no diciéndotelo. Por una vez en tu vida confía en que sé lo que hago. Sé que no he te dado muchas pruebas que me avalen en el pasado, pero…

-es sobre Red John, ¿cierto?- lo interrumpió de pronto sin alterarse en absoluto-. Sobre Red John y yo…

Jane conservó la calma, aunque por dentro volvía a sentirse acorralado tal como en la carretera. No era que Lisbon fuese buena leyendo a las personas como él, pero tanta negativa y obstinación harían a cualquiera sacar esa conclusión. No era un misterio el hecho de que Red John lo trastornaba, pero lo incomodaba estar frente a frente hablando del tema. No obstante, era una buena oportunidad para dar por terminado el asunto…

-si fuese así… ¿en serio querrías saberlo?

Lisbon sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Ya había visto antes ese rostro. Tan grave y sombrío, como siempre cuando se hablaba de Red John, pero notó también preocupación en él. Iba en serio. No la estaba manipulando para que lo dejase en paz, bueno, quizás un poco pero no por eso. Lisbon lo odió por unos instantes, odiaba que ejerciese un poder tan grande sobre ella poniendo esos ojos de cachorro que taladraban en los suyos. Quizás era su culpa por darle tanto espacio, pero la verdad es que ya no sabía si podía lidiar con la verdad que le ofrecía…por lo menos por el momento.

-eres un bastardo manipulador, ¿lo sabías?- dijo ella sonriendo-, ahora me has hecho creer que me basta con sólo darme sólo una idea de lo que oculta y lo peor es que supongo que por el momento puedo vivir con sólo sacar conclusiones.

-yo nunca las voy a confirmar…

-lo sé, por eso eras un bastardo manipulador. No me dejas muchas opciones, pero puedo sobrevivir con ello- apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Jane, feliz de que al parecer al fin se había rendido, la rodeó con su brazo y permanecieron un buen rato así, uno al lado del otro observando como la lluvia seguía cayendo…bueno, hasta que una inocente pregunta de Lisbon (seguramente producto del tequila) hizo que el momento se arruinara.

-creo que lo que me preocupa ahora es saber la razón oculta de por qué haces todo esto por mí…

Jane apartó su brazo de pronto demasiado conciente de lo que hacía y para desviar la conversación volvió a insistir en que entrase a la cabaña. Lisbon no ofreció resistencia. Tampoco tenía ánimos de discutir eso cuando todo lo que quería era tirarse en la cama y no volver a ver una botella de tequila en lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

Jane le ayudó a recostarse una vez que había terminado de cambiarse de ropa. Si bien técnicamente no había estado borracha, ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de haber tomado media botella de tequila en menos de una hora y haberse empapado dos veces en el día.

-no necesitas hacerte cargo de mí- dijo ella al ver como Jane se esmeraba en arroparla y se ofrecía para ir por un té a pesar de la tormenta-. No es la primera vez que tengo una resaca ¿sabías?

-lo sé- respondió ignorando su protesta-, ¿pero podrías dejar que me haga cargo de ti por una vez?

Lisbon guardó silencio y sólo atinó a hundir su rostro en las almohadas, sin tener el corazón de romper su burbuja y aclararle que lo dejaba sólo porque no estaba en condiciones de cuidarse a sí misma. Bueno, tampoco era que fuese desagradable…Quizás era el tequila que la estaba ablandando, pero tenía que admitir que su esfuerzo era hasta conmovedor.

-trata de descansar- le dijo apagando la luz de la lámpara-. Estaré de mi lado de mi habitación por si necesitas algo…

-Jane, espera un momento…-lo detuvo antes de que se fuese.

-¿te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas un médico?

-¡No! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Estoy pasada de copas, no desahuciada! – respondió incorporándose para quedar frente a frente-. Sólo quería aclarar un asunto antes de dormir…

-soy todo oídos…

-en la carretera tu dijiste algo sobre que mi trabajo había decaído desde que Bosco había muerto…

-Sólo lo dije para fastidiarte-se apresuró en aclarar

-¿Acaso no crees que lo sé? Estoy acostumbrada a tus jugarretas. Lo que quiero decir es que…-suspiró y apartó la mirada-creo que tienes razón. Soy un desastre desde entonces. Afortunadamente nadie lo ha notado más que tú y por supuesto yo misma…

Jane notó, a pesar de la oscuridad, como sus ojos se humedecían. Quiso abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Como siempre se sentía como un ciervo en frente de las luces de un auto cuando la veía llorar, obviamente esto lo disimuló magistralmente y sólo se limitó a darle unas palmeadas torpes en la espalda.

-Bosco me dijo que me amaba antes de morir- dijo de improviso, después de un rato sin hablarse-, pero creo que no te sorprende. Tú ya lo sabías

- tú también- respondió algo incómodo por aquella revelación. No era que no lo supiese, pero no creía que Bosco lo hubiese confesado-, sólo que era más fácil así

Ella asintió apenada. Después de todo, no era correspondido, al menos de la misma forma. Tuvo el impulso de aclarárselo a Jane, pero no se sentía a gusto discutiendo sus sentimientos por otro hombre con él.

-Lisbon…-dijo él-. No quiero sonar cruel pero el hecho de decirme esto no hará que…

-lo sé, ¿puedes dejar de ser un dolor en el trasero y sólo escucharme? Lo que quiero decir es que…no necesito tu ayuda para desahogarme. Una de las pocas ventajas de tenerte alrededor es que no tengo que decir que su muerte me ha afectado, porque tú ya lo sabes. Todos creen que lo he superado y por mí está bien, detesto la lástima, pero es bueno saber que a ti no puedo engañarte. Sólo era eso…- dijo cortando el tema, avergonzada de aquella pequeña confesión de simpatía y acurrucándose otra vez en su cama, conteniendo las lágrimas- creo que voy a dormir ahora. Al parecer pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pruebe el tequila otra vez, o me suba a la lata que llamas auto.

Jane se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. Se sentía alagado por el comentario y ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer lo mismo que ella e ir a dormir, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que Lisbon no estaba bien y que él era el único que lo sabía…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella algo alarmada de ver cómo el se acomodaba a su lado con una frazada- ¿Piensas dormir aquí o qué?

-Nunca has sido buena mentirosa- dijo sonriendo con picardía-. Pésima actuación. Me quedaré aquí hasta que termines de llorar. Luego me iré a mi cama. No voy a aprovecharme de ti si eso es lo que te preocupa. Quizás si hubiese aceptado la cama de dos plazas esto sería menos incómodo…

-idiota…Has lo que quieras, sólo quédate en tu lado- respondió ella, sin admitir que agradecía su presencia, por alguna razón se sentía más segura llorando a su lado. Ni ella se lo había permitido semanas atrás en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Quizás era porque gracias a la misma persona habían perdido alguien importante…o quizás por otras razones. Como fuese, se quedó quieta y una hora después de quedó tranquilamente dormida.

Jane lo notó, sin embargo, no cumplió su promesa de marcharse tan pronto como esto sucediese. Se quedó observándola por unos momentos. Había hecho bien en no decirle nada. Si lo hubiese hecho, no estaría durmiendo tan pacíficamente como ahora él no podía desde entonces. La verdad es que no le había mentido del todo al decirle que Bosco le había pedido que la cuidase. Lo había hecho al pedirle que lo matase a Red John en vez de arrestarlo. Bosco sabía que apreciaba a Lisbon y al parecer Red John también y este nunca había dudado en hacerle daño a los que amaba con tal de dañarlo a él. Ella no estaba tan alejada de la verdad como creía, pero sólo tenía suposiciones no como él. Un par de palabras moribundas le habían bastado para abrirle los ojos.

Se acomodó dispuesto a pasar la noche ahí mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente. Ya no era un hombre de un solo objetivo, ahora tenía otro y yacía tranquila a su lado y esperaba que siguiese así por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Uff, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (yo al menos sí al escribirlo ;D). Este es el penúltimo capítulo. El siguiente lo subiré dentro de semana y media, es que me voy de viaje ^^U.

Dejen sus reviews plz!!!

Byeee


	5. Chapter 5

_Como siempre, me excuso por el retraso. Perdón, pero lo prometido es deuda y les traigo el último capítulo de mi fanfic. Sé que acostumbro a decir siempre que no estoy segura del resultado, pero esta vez no lo haré. Me arriesgué y la verdad es que si quedó Ooc o lo que sea es lo de menos porque lo importante es que les guste; D_

_So..._

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist no me pertenece…pero sí las ideas de este fanfic (eso es por ti Mr. Bruno Heller XD)

* * *

**V**

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Chasing cars.-**Snow Patrol**

Lo primero que Lisbon notó esa mañana al despertar fue el aroma a tierra mojada que inundaba la cabaña. Seguramente la tormenta había cedido, pero no tenía la fuerza de abrir los ojos y comprobarlo. Se sentía pésimo. Tenía el estómago revuelto y una palpitante jaqueca producto del tequila y una molesta debilidad que atribuía inminente resfrío producto de haberse empapado tanto el día anterior…Sin embargo, todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando notó que un par de brazos, con los que no recordaba haberse quedado dormida anoche, la rodeaban por encima de las mantas. Su cuerpo se tensó y abrió los ojos de par en par con súbito pánico. No era que de pronto hubiese perdido la memoria y no recordase lo ocurrido unas horas atrás. Jane había prometido quedarse silenciosamente a su lado mientras ella se desahogaba. Era su extraña manera de consolarla y en su momento lo había aceptado, pero también recordaba muy bien que también había prometido marcharse a su lado de la habitación en cuanto se durmiese, así que no había manera de que…¡No! Eso no era parte del trato. Era imposible. No obstante, reconocía su camisa y manos sobre ella.

Mientras deseaba como nunca tener su arma de servicio para plantarle una bala por su atrevimiento, se volteó con cuidado de no despertarlo hasta quedar frente a frente y así encararlo, pero al hacerlo simplemente no pudo.

Ahí estaba. Durmiendo plácidamente como un niño de 5 años. Tenía la misma ropa de la noche anterior así que todo indicaba que, tal como había dicho, no se había marchado de su lado en ningún momento. Ni siquiera para ir por una frazada extra para con la cual cubrirse, a pesar del frío y la humedad reinantes. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no quería arruinar todo haciendo una escena. Se veía tranquilo con el cabello revuelto y el rostro relajado mientras soñaba vaya a saber Dios qué. Sabía muy bien que había muy pocas ocasiones en las que él estaba en tanta paz consigo mismo, a pesar de lo que trataba de aparentar día a día. Definitivamente, este había sido el viaje más extraño que había tenido en toda su vida. Nunca hubiese imaginado que una simple avería en el cacharro de Jane hubiese terminado en una pelea, una suerte de reconciliación que parecía más de un acuerdo, con ella buscando consuelo en él y ahora, despertando abrazada de Patrick Jane en la misma cama…Y lo peor era que la verdadera razón por la que quería que se largase no era porque le desagradara su presencia, sino simplemente porque era lo que normalmente Teresa Lisbon hubiese hecho. La jefa, su supervisora, la agente _senior_ del CBI…

Bueno, quizás sólo se había dormido esperando que terminara con su llantería. Quizás la había abrazado mientras soñaba con su esposa. Quizás sólo había tenido frío y por pereza no se había levantado a buscar una manta. Todas eran pobres excusas, pero válidas para permitirse no despertarlo y quedarse así por un par de horas más. Podía alegar locura temporal o culpar a la fiebre que sentía aproximarse más y más, pero no quería que se fuese…aún. Después de todo, a pesar de lo que decía, su irritante mente no retenía información mientras dormía y no se daría cuenta. Después de todo lo que había pasado ¿Quién podía culparla?

* * *

Jane fue el primero en despertar gracias a los golpeteos insistentes del oficial Jenner en la puerta. Después de murmurar un par de cosas sin sentido, se incorporó restregándose los ojos con toda calma y miró la ventana. Al parecer las nubes de lluvia al fin se habían dignado a marcharse y, en cambio, se asomaba un frío, pero radiante sol. Con cuidado de no despertar a Lisbon se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta al policía que al parecer ya estaba harto de estar esperando que le abriesen.

-buenos días- lo saludó rascándose la cabeza y soltando un bostezo, olvidando cualquier tipo de etiqueta.

Jenner miró al consultor con la camisa abierta hasta la mitad y el cabello revuelto y por sobre su hombro a la agente que aún dormía en la cama. Levantó la ceja algo turbado.

-si interrumpí algo vuelvo más tarde- se apresuró a decir mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

A Jane le tomó una fracción de segundo comprender el razonamiento del sujeto y puso los ojos en blanco. La gente podía ser tan predecible.

-lo que sea que cree haber interrumpido ya lo interrumpió- lo detuvo despreocupado y sin ánimos de hacer aclaraciones incómodas-. Le diré a la agente Lisbon que las carreteras y teléfonos están otra vez funcionando. Ayer no tuvo una buena noche así que creo que le agradará saberlo…

-comprendo…creo- respondió más desconcertado al ver que Jane sabía exactamente lo que había venido a decirles que por sus propias conclusiones-. Vendré por ustedes en una hora. Procuren…Procuren estar listos para entonces…

Jenner dio otra mirada al consultor y a la agente y se marchó finalmente con una sonrisita estúpida en los labios.

-¿qué fue eso?- balbuceó Lisbon, despertando al escuchar la puertas cerrarse tras de Jane.

-el oficial Jenner dice hola y nos desea lo mejor a ambos en el futuro–bromeó sentándose a los pies de la cama y aún divertido por la pequeño malentendido.

-¿de qué rayos hablas?- preguntó llevándose la mano a la frente e incorporándose con dificultad. Definitivamente el dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando y Jane, como era lo usual, no estaba ayudando a disminuirlo.

-olvídalo. Vino a avisar que las carreteras y los teléfonos están funcionando otra vez. Hombre extraño ese Jenner. La mente de los policías locales siempre ha sido un misterio para mí…

-como siempre no te sigo- respondió de mala gana.

Jane soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-vendrá por nosotros en una hora así que podrás verlo por ti misma

Puso los ojos en blanco sin el ánimo de querer saber a qué rayos se refería y comenzó a ponerse de pie no sin cierta dificultad. Si lo que decía era cierto lo mejor es que estuviese lista a tiempo. No tenía las energías para tener discusiones con respecto a su impuntualidad con la policía local. Se dispuso a recoger una blusa y pantalones limpios de su bolso para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, Jane la tomó por el hombro y la la hizo sentarse otra vez.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó algo desconcertada por su actitud y disimulando el pánico que le suponía la posibilidad que quisiera hablar de la noche anterior.

-no lo sé- respondió él, inclinándose hasta quedar con sólo un par de centímetros uno del otro-. Tú dime ¿Todo bien?

Lisbon lo meditó por unos instantes. Era una pregunta simple, pero complicada a la vez. Había mucho escondido detrás de ésta, sobre todo con la cara de preocupación que Jane la había formulado. No obstante, decidió no devanarse los sesos formulando una respuesta…

-todo bien…-dijo sonriéndole.

Ya lo había dicho antes. Lo bueno de tener a Jane cerca es que sabía sin muchas explicaciones sabía que esa era la pura verdad.

* * *

-en serio que no es necesario que vengas, jefa- le aseguró Van Pelt una vez que Lisbon había logrado comunicarse-. Gilbert Patridge ya confesó como el asesino de su hijastro y las pruebas forenses lo corroboran. Ya vamos camino a Sacramento para procesarlo.

La agente frunció el ceño del otro lado de la línea. Notaba la emoción con la que Grace le relataba los sucesos. Era el primer caso que solucionaban sin su supervisión o la ayuda de Jane así que era natural comprender su entusiasmo, pero no podía evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo de molestia por ello. Era una maniática del control. No podía evitarlo.

-de cualquier manera- insistió. Los alcanzaremos de camino al cuartel general-. Vio a través de la ventana a Jane charlando con los mecánicos sobre su auto que recién habían logrado recoger de la carretera-. Ya tenemos transporte así que no habría problema.

-como tú quieras, jefa-respondió Van Pelt sin entender del todo su insistencia. Cuando no había aparecido todos se lo atribuyeron a la tormenta. Sólo eso o Jane (o ambos) podrían detenerla para llegar a la escena de un crimen.

-entonces nos vemos allá- dijo colgando y dándole una mirada asesina al oficial Jenner que la había estado observando todo el tiempo que había hablado. Jane tenía razón, era un hombre extraño. No dejaba de sonreír como idiota cada vez que los veía.

-¿lista para irnos?- dijo el hombre en cuestión apareciendo de pronto asomando medio cuerpo en puerta de la comisaría-. El carruaje nos espera, _madamesoille_.

Lisbon se despidió de Jenner y agradeció su ayuda y se marchó tras de él. Bueno, no sin antes mirar con extrañeza a Jane que le guiñaba un ojo al oficial al momento de salir allí.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos sucede entre ustedes dos?- preguntó harta de ser la única desentendida ahí.

Él se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia y se adelantó a encontrarse con su auto y abrirle la puerta para que subiera. Lisbon dudó un poco.

-sé que prometiste tomar más tequila y subirte a mi auto en lo que te queda de vida- leyendo enseguida en su rostro su resquemor-, pero espero que puedas confiar en "nosotros" una vez más…

-¿le hablas a tu auto como a una persona?- preguntó alzando la ceja.

-bueno, si tomamos en cuenta tu teoría en que el carro se parece al dueño, sería justo tratarlo como una persona para no herir sus sentimientos ¿no?

-bueno, creo que es justo. Ambos son irremediablemente inestables y yo tengo que lidiar con las consecuencias.- masculló mientras se subía y Jane sólo le sonreía de buena gana por respuesta. Estaba de muy buen humor hoy. Demasiado quizás. La verdad era que Lisbon ignoraba que ella fuese la causa de ello (era bastante cautelosa en aventurarse a sacar ese tipo de conclusiones, más allá de lo sucedido esa mañana), pero agradecía que todos los problemas hubiesen quedado atrás y que poco a poco estuviesen volviendo a su cómoda rutina a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada. Además, no tenía ningún ánimo de retomar ninguno de los tópicos que habían tratado la noche anterior. La situación simplemente se había dado y suponía que Jane tendría el tacto de notarlo y no traer nada de lo conversado a colación.

Como siempre, estaba equivocada.

-¿por qué doblas aquí?- exclamó dándose cuenta que se desviaba del camino y tomaba la carretera que llevaba directo a Sacramento y no la donde se toparían con el resto del equipo.

-te llevo a casa- respondió como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

-no quiero que me lleves a casa. Quiero encontrarme con el equipo

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Lisbon! Creo que está más que claro que está vez los chicos no necesitaron a mamá y papá para que los ayudaran a resolver el caso. Además, siempre dije que el padrastro había sido el culpable. Sinceramente no entiendo tu súbita desconfianza…

-no me has dado buenos antecedentes en el pasado…

_-¡auch!_ Eso dolió…

Lisbon quitó los ojos de la ventana y lo miró apenada. Él seguía de buen ánimo y lo más probable era que sólo lo hubiese dicho para fastidiarla, pero en realidad estaba siendo injusta.

-lo siento…-murmuró

-no hay cuidado-respondió sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

-¿pero por qué quieres llevarme a casa con tanta insistencia de cualquier forma?- volvió a la carga

-¿te había dicho que eres una pésima actriz?

-millones de veces…

-estás enferma o a punto de estarlo. No intentes disimularlo.

-¡no lo estoy! ¡Yo sólo…!

-tus rodillas te tiritan- la interrumpió-. Estás más pálida de lo común, no tienes apetito porque no aceptaste el desayuno que Jenner te ofreció…

-¡no lo acepté porque el tipo es bicho raro que no dejaba de mirarnos! Sólo quería largarme de ahí…

-…_Y_, además- continuó ignorándola olímpicamente-. Esta mañana cuando desperté a tu lado no tuviste la fuerza de hacer un escándalo por ello. Eso _sí_ que es grave…

Lisbon paró en seco y sintió cómo las mejillas se le encendían ¡Maldición! Se había dado cuenta y el bastardo sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirlo.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó con una risita nerviosa y tratando de salvar patéticamente los últimos restos de dignidad que le quedaban.

-oh, tú sabes.

Sí. Sí lo sabía y por ello decidió guardar silencio y dejar de negar lo innegable. Después de todo, se había aprovechado de la situación tanto como ella así que no tenía que estar más avergonzada de lo que él estaba. Ya había aprendido su lección. No iba a caer en otro de sus jueguitos e iniciar una pelea. Al menos la última había servido de algo, pero esta vez de seguro iba a terminar disparándole la bala que le debía desde esa mañana.

-creo que ahora sí me siento enferma…-dijo rindiéndose y admitiendo por fin a su manera que se sentía como el demonio-¿Feliz?

-dichoso- bromeó con el rostro iluminado por haber logrado salirse con la suya. Lisbon lo miró con fastidio. Esperaba que esto no formara parte de su rutina. No era de las que cedía así como así. No al menos sin dar la pelea, por lo que decidió volver a formular la pregunta que anoche que por mutuo acuerdo habían dejado inconclusa.

-¿por qué haces esto?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sé que dijiste que no hablarías del tema, pero…

-dispara…-la animó. Ya suponía hacía donde iba.

-si era mentira que Bosco te había hecho prometer que me cuidases ¿Por qué lo haces? Perfectamente pudiste ignorar lo que Bosco te dijo. Ayer perfectamente pudiste mandarme al demonio o largarte cuando…Bueno, cuando no estaba bien y ahora esto. Espero que no creas que sea lo suficientemente patética como para no cuidarme a mí misma porque, si es así, juro que puedes ya mismo irte al car…

Jane sonrió y detuvo el auto. Ella lo miró algo escandalizada. Más valía que el cacharro no volviese a fallar o de lo contrario…

-no creo que seas patética- dijo finalmente, aún con los ojos puestos en el camino, pero con el semblante más que decidido-. Hace falta de mucho valor para admitir que algo no marcha bien contigo. Por ejemplo, yo aún no soy capaz…

-¿entonces…?

Él suspiró y se digno finalmente a mirarla, divertido por su adorable torpeza.

-¿por qué la gente se preocupa de otra gente, Teresa? Es obvio ¿no?

El corazón de Lisbon comenzó a palpitar a toda máquina. Otra vez lo mismo. Esa mirada de cachorro lastimado que la taladraba en la suya. Era una respuesta ambigua y quizás aún más incompleta que la que le había dado cuando le había preguntado lo de Bosco, pero era lo suficiente para hacer su mente estallar en conclusiones. Había muchas, pero todas llevaban a lo mismo. _A lo obvio_… De pronto todo lo que había ocurrido en la carretera, sus peleas, lo de anoche y esta mañana cobraban escalofriantemente sentido. No tenía la menor idea de que Jane la tomara tanto en cuenta. Al menos de ese modo. Siempre se había visto a ella misma como un paso más para lograr su objetivo, pero nunca de esa manera. No sabía en qué grado la apreciaba y no estaba segura de querer saberlo pero, aunque era irritante, molesto, una invasión clara a su privacidad y algo con lo que tendría que aprender a lidiar, era agradable saber que al fin tenía alguien que le cubría la espalda de esa manera. Quizás a medias, quizás nunca como ella lo quisiera, quizás sin saber realmente de qué y o _quién_ la protegía, pero cubriéndosela al fin y al cabo.

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado después de un rato, al ver que no emitía palabra.

Dio un salto espabilándose y sonrojándose otra vez.

-Tenías razón- se excusó y echándose en el asiento-. Creo que estoy por pescar un resfriado. Será mejor que me lleves a casa…

-a sus órdenes, _madamesoille_- dijo poniéndose en marcha otra vez y esperando haber sido lo suficientemente claro. No lo aparentaba, pero tal como ella, no era de muchas palabras-. Si quieres puedes dormir hasta que lleguemos. Prometo que nos comportaremos…

-¿te refieres a que no se aprovecharán de mí otra vez? Y me refiero a ti y no al auto, por supuesto- bromeó débilmente mientras se cubría con su chaqueta para disponerse a seguir su consejo.

-no, a menos que tú lo pidas…

-sigue soñando…

Jane soltó una pequeña carcajada y siguió conduciendo. Quizás debían viajar más a menudo juntos. Sucedían las cosas más increíbles cuando lo hacían , incluso en las carreteras más recónditas de California...

* * *

_Gracias por las reviews y su apoyo para incentivarme a escribir!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en un próximo fic ( si es que hago otro, claro. Todo depende cóm se den las cosas) ^^_

_Bye_


End file.
